Screwed
by Awesomenessest-girl
Summary: Based on song "Screwed"by Paris Hilton.A love story of nalex.Alex thinks nate's the one but does he feel the same?Nate is getting taken away from her by a new girl.RR?
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is a Nelena One Shot if I get 5 reviews I might make it a two shot or continue,but please check out my other stories

**Hey this is a Nelena One Shot if I get 5 reviews I might make it a two shot or continue,but please check out my other stories.**

**Enjoy.Based on song 'Screwed' by Paris Hilton.**

**Alex POV**

It was about 10:05..I was in English.Ugh sooo boring!I was currently texting harper about to turn my vibaration on and take off sound.When the most amazing think happened.

A boy with luscious,nice ,brown curls walked in, with a body guard?

"Class, please stop what you're doing.We have a new student joined us today.His name is Nate"And when the teacher said that a bunch of girls started to scream.

"QUIET!"The teacher yelled.

I just quietly sat in my seat texting Harper tell her about the guy in our class.

_CraZYConverse:Hey harper guess wat._

_Harpershappy:What??Then my ring tone went off.. in class…._

_**Please don't let it begin **_

_**You're under my skin**_

_**Same old story **_

_**Boys meets girl and she falls much harder than him**_

_CraZYConverse:oh shit_

"RUSSO!No PHONES IN CLASS!"The teacher yelled to me.

_Harpershappy:what?_

_**Baby,wheres the glory**_

_**If all night,all night,you're attention's not mine**_

_**Please don't let it being**_

_**You're under my skin**_

_**It's a sin cause you're started**__ to win_

_CraZYConverse:gotta go!!_

_Harpershappy:ALEX!_

_**Since Im already screwed**_

**Heres a message to you**

**My heart's wide open**

The teacher then came by my desk flipping my side kick back taking it away.

"Ugh…"I said,

"DETENTION."She yelled to me.

"Oh great…"I whispered.

"Nate you can sit right across from Alex maybe you're goodness will rub off on her."The teacher said

"Ok."He said kindly.

He walked over to the empty desk putting his bag on the floor taking out his binder and pencil.

"Hi"He said.

"H-hi"I said starring into his eyes.

He started to laugh a little so that kinda pissed me off.

"Blah,blah blah blahblah blah."The teacher said,well what it sounded like to me…

I just sat there forever….when I realized my phone….

_I should make a distraction so I can get a back.And omg!Nate is sooo cute….but what does he think of me?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

**Chapter?I don't know what chapter but I haven't updated in a long time!Its cuz…**

**1:My hamster recently died on Sunday…. :( **

**2:Internet was down.**

**3:Im grounded..Still**

**4:Too much school work.**

**So yeah….But im getting better and stronger about my I feel much better enough about me lets talk about Nelena!OMG!Did you hear they broke up!TEAR-E-BULL!To ze story!**

**NELENA 4EVER!**

**Alex pov**

The bell was about to ring from second period.I had made a plan to get my phone back.

Plan A:Start talking to teacher,drop something of hers,when she bends down take phone!

Oh im so smart…

I turned my head right looking at was doing the work the teacher the work was..

He looked like he was really we were taking a test.I looked around everyone else's all were did I miss something?

The ms came by my desk.

"Russo?Are you cheating?"She asked.

"What?"I asked taking my eyes off of nate"No I was just…looking to see if Nate's pencil was sharpened.I said putting my hand in my back pack mouthing the words making a spell to poof up a sharpener.

"See?"I said pulling out a brick.

"Shit!Why does that always happen?"I said out loud.

Ooops..

"RUSSO!DETENTION!DOUBLED!"She yelled into my face.

"You know,I swear some of your spit went in her mouth"Some one said.

I turned around to see nate,he was the one who said it ,wow.

The whole class started laughing and cracking up.

I can tell he likes me now..

"DEEEE-TEEENNN-TTTIIOOONN!"She said.

"Ow,I think my ear just popped"Nate said.

The kids laughing even harder.

"SHUT UP!DOUBLE DETENTION"The Ms yelled to him.

"Looks like someone else should shut up also.."he said.

Whoa he just talked back.I mean I do to,but never anyone like me.

"TRIPLE DETENTION!"She yelled.

After that Nate was quiet the rest of the period he doesn like me…I mean he just pushed it to triple like me.

I could tell that this was going to be a good day..

**YAYAYYAY THEY LIKE EACHOTHER!WOOOO!G2G TO BED!thanks for reading.**

**LUV YA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok look Im going to be professional on this story because sometimes….I act childish…So here we thanks for all the reviews they make me want to update.**

**[Hehe center]**

**Alex POV**

The day had gone by fast. Me and Nate had all our classes together I mean like a little smile here or there but he barely talked or noticed me. Maybe he only wanted attention. I mean after all he is _Nate Gray _.Well I don't know, but since when do I ever care about a guy this much ?I really like him but.. does he like me?

_**My hearts wide open**_

I'll just have to find out in detention. Well there's only 5 more minutes till the bell rings then I have about 10 minutes to get to detention then I have to go into total flirt mode well after I find out if he likes me or not..Maybe first I could use Justin…

_Ding!!!!_

The whole class runs out of the room showing there phones and other electronic shit.

I gather my things like a total geek and slowly walk out of the room walking towards Justins locker.

"Justin!"I yell seeing him talk to this shes kinda pretty which means shes totally

not Justin's Im so mean.

"Hey Justin who's this?"I ask getting into his business.

"N-No one."He says.

"No One?!"The girl yells to him

"No I mean-"Justin says.

"Too late Justin Its OVER!"She yells to him.

[**Talk about caring too much of who you are??]**

"Thanks Alex!My first real relationship's ruined!"He yells to me.

"Oh calm down keep your pants on !"I say laughing.

Justin looks down not knowing that she had pants him!!

"Oh shit!"Justin says pulling his pants up before anyone sees his Ducky Tidy Widies .

"Look Justin I need a favor."I say

"Oh noooooway"Justin Replies."Because in the end I will get involved and then dad goes…:what!wikita!oo ah ALEX!

"Oh come on Justin ,I'll get your girlfriend back for you?"I say hoping he'll say yes.

"Thanks!Now all you have to do is-"Alex tells Justin what to do..

"_Attention students detention starts in 2 minutes"The lady on the intercom went._

"Ok go Justin then text me what he says."I say

"Whatever"Justin says sucking in his lip walking over to Nate whose talking over to the football team.

"Hey Nate"Justin says trying to act all cool .

"Uhh hey"He says not knowing who he was.

"So I hear that you like this girl Alex"Justin says.

"Um who?"Nate replies.

"Oh never mind "Justin says walking away.

_Ding!!!_

"Oh cya guys I got detention."Nate says

"On your first day?"

"Yup"He said walking to detention room .

Right after he entered the door closed.

The teacher was writing on the board

'No talking!'Then she left.

_Purple Shoes _

_Purple Clothes_

_Keep the purple lit_

_If I catch a nigga hatin than its purple lips_

"Uhh Justin…"I say outloud while every stares at me while I answer the phone.

"Alex?"

"Justin stop playing with my phone!"I say and everyone laughs for some weird reason.

"Do you want to know what he said or not?"He asked annoyed.

"Yes what did he say."I ask curious

"Alex Im sorry but he didn't even know who you were…."Justin says..

"Oh well its I didn't really care anyway."I say

"Alex.."

"No Justin its fine seriously."

".."He says nothing.

"I gotta go"I say and hang up.

I stare at Nate as he texts looks pretty happy like he has no care in the whole world.

**Nate's POV**

I was watching Alex talking on the phone hoping it wasn't her boyfriend because I really wanted to ask her out but seeing as it is..It probably _was _her boyfriend maybe they had a fight or something.I don't I could find out after how long is it?I walk over to the corner of the room where a kid named Dean is standing.

"Hey your Dean right?"I ask.

"Yea What's it to ya?"He says.

"Do you know about that girl Alex Russo?"I say.

"Yup I know everything bout her why?"He says.

'Maybe hes dating her …'

"Are dating her?"I ask hopeless.

He looks at his 8 friends they all nod towards him.

"Yup,and I can tell you one thing bout her…"

"Whats that?"I say

"That she's an amazing kisser"He says and they all go…

"OOO!!!"

I walk away sadly and sit back in the chair across alex and continue texting Miley.

Miley has had a crush on me ever since we met but when I asked her she told the whole was on E!,Chelsea Lately,Oprah…I could go on forever.

**Miley and Nate Texting Convo.**

**Nate bold **

**Miley italic**

_Come on Nate!Why wont you go out with me!We were fine before!_

**No miley ive moved on but it doesn't seem like you have.**

_Nate don't you see we were meant for eachother!_

_**Miley….GET OVER IT!i don't like you,I like someone else!**_

_WAT!!Who so I can get that bitch!_

**Does it matter!Miley no matter who it is im not getting back with u**

_Well ok natey you leave me to no choice …_

_**Wat??wat do u mean.**_

_You'll see you never should have broken up with me…_

…**..**

**Oh whats gunna happen?All I'm going to say is 'Welcome to Tribeca High School'**

**Did you know Tribeca is the school Justin,Max,and Alex go to?Max is in Middle School but its connected to the high school.**


End file.
